A video display apparatus and a video display method have been known that selectively display multiple videos on a display (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This display apparatus includes a switching circuit provided between video output units that output video signals, such as cameras, and a display to display videos. This switching circuit selects a video to be displayed on the display among videos output by the multiple video output units, respectively, and outputs the video signal. Therefore, on the display, among the videos output by the multiple video output units, respectively, only one video is selectively displayed.
Also, before and after switching the video to be displayed on the display among the multiple videos, the display apparatus superposes a video signal output by the switching circuit, with a black mute signal so that the backlight of the display is turned off, to display a black screen on the display, to fix the video on the display. Then, while the video on the display is fixed, the video signal output by the switching circuit is switched among the multiple videos. Therefore, when the video displayed on the display is switched to one of the multiple videos, the video on the display is fixed, and hence, it is possible to avoid displaying disturbed video due to the video switching.